When You Wish Apon A Star
by hollyweasleyxx
Summary: My story begins three days after season three ends. Its practicly my version of season four. Mostly L.J.'s P.O.V. R&R!
1. Hello's

**Hey! I've been working on this story for months. I really hope you guys like it.**

**Most of this story will be in L.J.'s P.O.V but there are a couple parts of the story when I have to have it in a different P.O.V. **

**I hope you like it!**

Chapter One.

Hello's 

My name is L.J. Burrows.

I'm eighteen years old, and I've had a hard life. I've seen and gone through things that no kid should ever have to. I've watched my mom die, been kidnapped, gone to jail, had every guy I look up to end up in prison… The list goes on and on.

I thought I would let the world know what _really _happened after I was kidnapped so here's my story…

It started two years ago, three days since… a lot of things.

Three days since I was held captive with the company.

Three days since I've seen my uncle.

Three days since my dad hasn't worried about anything.

Three days ago I was back, we knew Sophia was okay, and we knew for certain that my Uncle was fine.

So here we are, three days past, sitting in a hospital waiting room… waiting. Waiting for visiting hours to start. Waiting to hear from my uncle. Waiting for a smile to come on our faces.

So me and my dad, Lincoln, sat side-by-side, and had absolutely nothing to say to each other.

"So…" I said breaking the long silence.

"So…" Dad replied.

"Have you talked to Uncle Mike lately?" _Oops! Wrong question._ Every time I ask that we get into fights, and fights with dad are never fun.

He sighed, "No."

"Oh, well do you know his number?" He nodded and handed me a piece of paper from his pocket. "Be right back." I dialled his number as I walked outside the hospital.

_Ringing… Ringing… Ringing…_

'_Hey its Michael, leave a message at the beep.' _

_Beep._

"Hey Uncle Mike, it's me. Um, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Can you please call me, I miss you. Please call. Bye."

I sighed as I hung up the phone.

Then I turned around and began to walk inside. I saw my dad walking towards me. When we reached each other he said:

"Did you talk to him?"

"No, I left a message."

"Oh," I could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Well, we can go see Sophia now."

I nodded and we walked down the hall, turned right and went in the second door. When we went inside Sophia was reading her book, but she put it down and smiled as soon as she saw us.

"Hi guys."

"Hey," my Dad and I said at the same time.

"How are you feeling?" Dad asked, giving her a hug.

"Good, I can go home today."

I smiled. We need her at home; Sophia always brightens up a room.

I gave her a hug and sat on a chair by the window. Dad and Sophia started talking and I looked out the window.

Water, trees, people, buildings…. Its funny, I've seen it all before yet I only really appreciate the beauty of this place now. Weird.

Right then, I was so caught up in the palm trees and blue skies that I didn't even notice the door open wide.

"Oh my god," my dad sighed. I heard him stand up and walk across the room.

"You didn't think you could get rid of me that easy did you?" My head literally whipped around at the sound of my uncle's voice. Sara and Sucre were with him. After receiving a glare from Uncle Mike, dad hugged Sara. I raced across the room to my uncle, and embraced him. I don't think I've ever been this happy.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Home. Finally.

I was laid out on the couch listening to Uncle Mike explain how he found Sara, Dad and Sophia were in the kitchen, cleaning up from dinner (I know, dad cleaning, it shocked me too), and Sucre had gone out shopping.

Tonight, Dad and Sophia are going out to a bar, and Uncle Mike and Sara are meeting Sucre, so I guess I get the house to myself.

"And then we went to the hospital." Uncle Mike finished.

"You know, I've never heard the Sona story either," I hinted.

"Neither have I actually," Sara added.

Uncle Mike smiled, "Fine," he said. "So I got a message from Mahone…. Well, I thought it was Sucre…."

**A/N **

** REVIEW!!!:D **

**HollyDicaprio101**


	2. New Friends and Old Enimies

Chapter Three

New Friends and Old Enemies

I walked into the grocery store, its just down the street from our house. Dad asked me if I could get eggs, he would've got them himself but he's going out with Sophia.

I got the eggs and began to go to the cashier. Suddenly I crashed into a girl, knocking her down.

"I'm so sorry," I held out my hand to help her up. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. She was really pretty.

"Hi, I'm Robyn," she held out her hand.

"L.J." I shook her hand and smiled.

Maybe dad should go out more often.

**PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB**

"You've never seen it?!" Lincoln exclaimed.

"No, it looked like another Die Hard." Sophia replied.

"Please tell me you've seen Die Hard?"

"Watched half of it but then…James?"

"Huh? What are you-?"

"James is right over there." She pointed to the far end of the bar. Lincoln turned around and, sure enough, sitting in the last stool at the bar, was James Whistler.

Lincoln and Sophia starred at Whistler long enough for him to notice them.

He got up from his stool and began to walk over, never taking his eyes off of Sophia.

Lincoln got up from his seat, taking Sophia's hand, and began to make his way out the door.

**PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB**

Robyn and I really got along tonight. We walked around for half an hour, just talking.

But now, here I am, at the house looking for my key.

"Hello L.J." I heard from behind me. Turning around, my eyes went wide as I starred in horror at Gretchen Morgan.

**PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB**

Lincoln and Sophia rushed around the corner only to find a dead end.

"Why are you running Linc? I thought you were the tough one." He smirked.

Linc ignored the comment, which was hard for him to do, and him and Sophia began to walk past James.

James grabbed hold of Sophia's arm, which pushed Lincoln off the edge. He pushed James making him let go of her arm and stagger backwards.

One thing led to another and Whistler threw the first punch.

**PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB**

"What'cha gonna do now that you're all alone? Does your dad even know where you are? Or is he just out with his girlfriend instead of you… again?"

I didn't know what to say so I just stood there.

"Does your dad even love you?" she continued. "Cause it seems to me that he's juggled with your life one-to-many times. Maybe its for the best though, why would you want to feel all the pain going on right now? What with your Uncle and Sara and-"

"Wait! What do ya mean with Uncle Mike and Sara?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? Sara's pregnant and Michael… well lets just say, if he doesn't get to a hospital soon, he wont meet his kid." My heart sunk, she's not serious is she? "I don't blame them for not telling you though. Why would they trust a kid with that information? I wouldn't."

"You don't know what your talking about, your just a good-for-nothing bitch."

In one swift moment she pulled out a gun, pointed it at me and pulled the trigger.

Blood oozed out of my chest as my breathing became slow and weak.

The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was Gretchen standing over me with a gun to my forehead….

The happy street became a crime scene in just moments, eggs splattered everywhere…


	3. May The Truth Be Told

**Chapter four.**

**May the truth be told.**

**Number two.**

I opened my eyes slowly.

I thought I'd never open them again.

I heard someone stand up and walk over to me, it was Uncle Mike.

"Hey," he said. You could tell he'd been crying.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Alright, ummm… What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know exactly, but I came home and saw you lying on the porch with a bunch of blood so I called an ambulance."

"So… I was shot in the head right?"

"No, just once in the chest."

"Once?" _'The last thing I saw before I fell unconscious was Gretchen standing over me with a gun to my forehead.' _ "Why didn't she shoot me?" I muttered.

"What'd ya say?" Uncle Mike asked.

I opened my mouth to answer when the door opened and a nurse poked her head in.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Good," I smiled.

"Good, well you have a visitor, should I let her in?"

"Umm…. Sure." '_Who came?'_

She nodded and told the girl to come in. I smiled as I saw Robyn come through the door.

She smiled back and walked over to my bed.

"Hi," she said uncertainly. "Um, I just came to make sure you were okay, but if I'm interrupting something then I can come back later." She looked from me to Uncle Mike and back again. I looked at Uncle Mike and sent him a silent signal to leave….. only nicer than it sounds.

"Uh, no your not. I have to go check on something anyway." Uncle Mike stated, he then walked out of the hospital room and Robyn grabbed a chair and sat beside my bed.

"So are you gonna tell me how you were shot or am I going to have to guess?"

"Um…….. long story." I just hope she doesn't ask about it.

"I've got time." She smiled.

"Well it's a _really_ long story that's _very_ complicated."

"I'm never gonna let it go so you might as well just tell me."

"Okay, I was walking home, and there was a fight going on and I caught a bullet." I lied.

"Mmm hmmm," she nodded sarcastically. Dad always said I was a bad liar.

"Its true." I argued.

"Just tell me what happened. Do you think I'm part of some organization trying to get information from you or something?" she laughed.

"Well I'm still sticking to my story." I said with a smile.

"Okay, whatever you say." She returned a smile.

"So are-" I was interrupted by the door opening quietly. Uncle Mike walked in.

"Um, L.J. the doctor has to come check on you so…" he signalled for Robyn to leave… but you know, nicely.

"I'll see you later L.J." Robyn smiled, "And you better tell me what actually happened."

We both smiled one last time before she turned to uncle Mike.

"I'm Robyn by the way," she shook uncle Mikes hand.

"I'm L.J.'s Uncle, Michael." He smiled.

"Its nice meeting you. Bye L.J., bye Michael." With that she walked out the door.

The doctor was only a couple of minutes checking on me. He looked over the bullet wound and turned knobs on some machines.

As soon as he left, uncle Mike placed a chair beside my bed and sat down.

"Alright, the doctor said he wont be back for another two hours so you have plenty of time to tell me what happen with Gretchen." I knew I didn't have an option.

"Okay… well I got home and I,"

I was in the middle of explaining when the door slammed open and my dad stormed in, Sophia following close behind.

He was on his way over to my bed, when he noticed Uncle Mike in the room. They glared at each other for just a moment and then my dad continued over to my bed. He had a black eye and a fat lip, I've never seen him look angrier in my life.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he sat down on my bed.

"Ya…. Whats going on?" I looked at my dad, to Uncle Mike, and back again.

"Nothing," Uncle Mike said quickly.

"No, its not nothing. I deserve to know whats happening with my family. You know, in less than a year, I've been on the run, gone to jail, been hit by a car, got kidnapped, heard someone get their head chopped off, had a knife to my throat, been separated from my family more times then I can count and now you wont even tell me about a little fight! How unfair is that!"

Uncle Mike sighed, he looked at me and said:

"When they faked Sara's death, they sent a head to your dad. He knew Sara was dead but never told me so-"

"How can you say that! You don't even know my side! If it were you who heard Veronica on the phone how would you tell me!?" My dad practically yelled.

"What do you mean Veronica on the phone?" I asked quietly.

Dad, Mike, and Sophia all stopped and looked at me. They all had the same look on their face, a look that was full of concern but at the same time you could tell they were all thinking 'I hope I don't have to be the one to tell him.'

"Whats going on?"

"L.J. I think we should talk about this later," Uncle Mike said breaking the silence between the three.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen her since the beginning of my trial-"

"L.J. we'll talk later." Uncle Mike said through gritted teeth.

"Did something happen to her?"

"L.J.!" my head snapped up. My uncle has never raised his voice at me. Not ever.

"Sorry," I mumbled. "I just don't know anything about whats going on. Why was I kidnapped, why was I just shot, and what happened to Veronica?"

"L.J. right now all that matters to us is that your okay," Sophia said.

"Well I'm fine. I just want to know whats going on!" I replied through gritted teeth. "She's dead isn't she?" I asked quietly. The look my dad gave me was all I needed to know the answer.

I really don't know how to explain how I felt next. Half of me wanted to scream and punch something, but the other half wanted to curl up in a ball and cry for the next twenty years.

I was… upset. That is the only word to explain things. I was heart broken over Veronica but I was furious with Uncle Mike and Dad.

"L.J.? You okay?" Dad asked. Just then I realized that I hadn't spoken for a few minutes.

"Can I have a minute alone please?"

"L.J.-" dad started.

"Please?" I urged.

I saw Sophia and Uncle Mike look at each other and leave the room, but dad stayed.

"Dad please?"

"No. I've never been there for you, your whole life. The nicest thing I ever did was make you pancakes. So I'm gonna start to be the dad I should have been sixteen years ago. I want to be in your life. I don't know anything about you. I could have lost you tonight, I can't let that happen. You're a great kid L.J., but you've been through too much because of me."

"If it helps, I think you're a great dad."

He smiled at me and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey dad?" I asked pulling away from the hug. "Can you help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"A question: whats going on?"

So I sat with my dad in the hospital room as he explained everything: Whistler, Veronica, the escape eight, the list goes on and on.

But as he explained about the Company and my kidnapping, I remembered something.

"And he-" my dad was in the middle of saying.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"When I was with Susan, the day after she 'killed' Sara, someone came to see what was going on. I didn't know who it was but he seemed like he was in charge. Maybe he was that Jonathon Krantz guy you were talking about." I offered.

"Did you hear him say anything?"

"I heard him and Gretchen talking about Whistler, and they kept mentioning Scili- or Scilic, I cant remember but I know it was something like that." I finished disappointed. I thought that, for once, I would be able to help them beat the company… I guess not.

"You mean Scylla?" he looked hopeful.

"Yes! That's it!"

"What did they say about it?"

"I don't know, I couldn't hear much, just words here and there. But I heard stuff like James Whistler's book, a map, and Scylla a lot."

Dad looked like he was in thought for a minute until he stood, "I have to talk to your uncle for a minute."

So he left the room and for the first time since I woke up, I was finally alone.

But, of course, a few seconds later, the door slammed open and someone ran to my bedside.

It was Sara.

"Whoa slow down." Said my Uncle coming in after her followed by Lincoln and Sophia.

"Are you okay?" she asked me franticly. I nodded, and she turned to the others. "I cannot _believe_ you didn't tell me he was shot! I had to hear it from the news! The _news_!" I had to try and hold in my laugh as I saw the look on Uncle Mike's face. I've never seen him look so terrified. "The news woman said there was a gun fight and L.J. caught a bullet but I know that's not true. What actually happened?!"

"Gretchen shot him." Said my uncle still scared.

"What?!" Sara yelled.

"S-Sara," Uncle Mike stuttered, I had to hold in my laugh again. "Could you please just calm down? We'll explain everything, j-just _please_ calm down."

"Michael Scofield I swear to god if you don't explain what happen to me right now I'll-"

"L-L.J. hasn't told me yet, every time he tried we kept getting interrupted."

"Then what happened!?" Sara turned back to me.

So I explained every thing, well, almost every thing. I never told them what Gretchen said about dad, I don't think he would take that very well.

"But if she had the gun to you and she was about to kill you, why didn't she?" asked Sofia. "Do you think she's actually turning against the company?"

"I don't know," I replied. "From what I've seen I don't think she'll ever turn from them." Sara agreed with me.

"Mike could she have seen you coming and ran?" dad asked.

"I don't think so, I was walking on our street and when I could actually see the house the only person there was L.J., trust me, I looked along the sides of the house, made sure there were no cars or people leaving. She was gone before I got there."

"So lets say that Gretchen really is turning against the company," Sofia started. "Wouldn't this be the best time to go after them?"

"That's a good point." Uncle mike stated. "Gretchen is one of the company's most trusted employees. I think if we are going to take them down, now would be the time to do it."

"When should we go?" Dad asked.

"Well, L.J. gets out of the hospital on Wednesday so I say we go on Thursday." Uncle mike stated.

"Then we better start planning."


	4. Getting Ready

**Chapter five.**

**Getting ready.**

**Number Eight.**

_**Wednesday**_

It feels so good to be home again. Uncle Mike and Sara came to the hospital to pick me up, and we just arrived back home. We walked into the kitchen where maps and blueprints were laid out on tables and countertops.

Uncle mike walked me through the plan to break into company headquarters, he explained how this thing called 'Scylla' is the Company's little black book.

But when the day to go after the Company finally came, so did the fights.

"Sara you need to stay," my uncle stated firmly.

"Why?" she snapped back.

"Because," he began quietly. "I love you more than anything, and I can't stand to lose you."

Sara walked up to him, placed her arms around his neck and said "You won't," before kissing him.

So I left the two alone and walked passed the next room where my dad, Sophia and Sucre sat talking, but Sophia and Sucre looked like they were trying to persuade dad to do something. This is one of those situations where I hate my stupid curiosity.

So, needing to know what they're talking about, I snuck into the room and hide behind the desk that was near the door. I still couldn't hear so when Sophia looked away, I crawled under the bed.

"Look Linc," Sucre said seriously. "I know how much you love L.J. but you can't do this."

"I have to, I'm not putting his life on the line again, I've done that too many times before."

"Lincoln," Sophia joined in, "What would Michael say about this?"

"Why does everyone think everything has to be 'approved' by Michael? Who made him in charge of everything?"

"Linc, we just wanna make sure you know what you're doing. I mean, do you know what could happen if you work for them?"

My eyes widened, 'work for them?', they don't mean The Company do they?

"Right now, I don't really have a choice. Either I work for the General, or they kill L.J. I'm not gonna let that happen, I can't."

"You need to think about what you're doing. If we don't get Scylla then the Company will take over. No one'll be safe". Sucre stated.

My heart began to race and my breathing became heavy. I'm pretty certain they could hear me, 'cause no one made a sound and I could hear footsteps coming near me.

Next thing I knew Sucre was on the floor with a gun pointed at me. He sighed and put the gun down.

"What are you doing under a bed?"

He held his hand out, I took it and he helped me out.

"I wanted to know what you guys were talking about." I blushed, theres no point in trying to lie.

"How much'd you hear?" Dad asked.

"Enough," I replied. Sophia and Sucre looked at each other before turning back to me.

"L.J. you have to learn to mind your own business." Dad said, I knew he really didn't want me to hear what they were saying or he never would've said that. "This isn't about you."

"Really? Cause I heard my name a lot." I shot back. "How could you even think about working for them?"

Dad sighed in annoyance, and when I turned around I figured out why. Uncle mike stood there, in the doorway, and you could tell he knew what we were talking about.

"You guys just don't understand," Dad said quietly, he then pushed Michael out of the doorway and left the four of us standing in the room, confused.

After an uncomfortable silence, Sucre said, "Well I think we should get ready. We leave tonight, and there's still a lot to do."

Uncle Mike nodded and left the room, with Sophia and Sucre following behind.

I was about to follow when something caught my eye.

Sophia turned to me when she was half way out the door and said: "L.J. you coming?"

"Ya I'll be right there," I replied, never taking my eyes off the piece of paper.

She nodded and left the room.

I picked up the paper and underneath was two pictures of me. _Whats going on? _I thought.

The first picture was me at the grocery store, just before I bumped into Robyn. The next was me after I was shot, surrounded by blood.

The note was in neat cursive writing, it said:

Unless you want this to happen again, I think you should really consider all of your options.

'_He's not actually thinking of joining them is he?' _

My uncles head popped into the room.

"Were about to leave, you ready?"

I nodded, and followed my uncle to the front door.

'_Here we go.'_


End file.
